Chrome's Surprising Halloween
by Breann21530
Summary: Haru and Kyoko drag Chrome to the Halloween School Dance; Chrome ends up going hoping to forget about Mukuro but her night goes from good to bad and from bad to surprising. MukuroXChrome  6996


**_Hey Everyone I have another story up! I apologize for this story being kind of late, I ment to publish it on Halloween but my Internet was down :(_**  
><strong><em>I also apologize for any spellinggrammer mistakes, I'm currently working on my writing skill so reviews are appreciated (but please be nice!) If you don't like the MukuroXChrome (Nagi) Couple please don't complain to me about it, I really don't want to hear it! :/_**

**_I Hope you Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>You know how sometimes people like to make your life a living hell...? Well if that isn't your case, you are really lucky. That was Chrome's case, on Halloween night. On Halloween day, Tsuna and his friends and guardians were going to a school dance, and Chrome was also invited to go since she had started attending the school. The party started at 8 pm, so Haru and Kyoko brought Chrome to their house to prepare for it. Although, Chrome was still a little depressed about Mukuro abandoning her, she still agreed to go. She was sitting on the couch at Haru's house waiting for the outfit that Haru and Kyoko make just for her. Chrome felt so alone and out of place. The two girls came back with a sexy witch costume. "Go ahead! Go try it on!" Haru squealed in delight, pushing her into the bathroom.<p>

As soon as Chrome put it on and found that it fit perfectly, they went to Tsuna's house to see everyone else, except for Hibari. They were all wearing different types of costumes. "Chrome? You're coming with us?" Tsuna asked the shy girl. Of course Chrome attended Namimori, but he wouldn't expect her to come because of her shy nature. She nodded at him in response.

"Don't worry; we'll keep an eye on her!" Haru shouted gladly.

"Okay, I guess," Tsuna replied to the hyper girl.

After they arrived at the Namimori School, Haru and Kyoko quickly lead Chrome inside, and everyone else followed behind. They saw Hibari and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee observing the dance, making sure nothing got out of hand. Chrome had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but she just let it go. When they entered the gym most of the people stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at them. Mostly Chrome. Could it be her eye patch again? It was really embarrassing and creepy, so she just tried to ignore them and be with her friends and let them continue doing whatever they were doing. Chrome could tell everyone really worked on the decorations. It looked like they were in hell. Since she didn't really know anyone at the party other than Tsuna and his friends, she decided to stay close to Haru and Kyoko. They soon began to play the games that were around the gym. They were having fun playing everything when they noticed that one of the hottest people at the school was looking in their direction. When Chrome accidentally made eye contact with him, he started heading toward where she was playing cards with Haru and Kyoko. She just ignored him and continued playing; he couldn't be looking in her direction. As she continued playing, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around, and there was that strange guy looking at her.

He started talking to them but mostly Chrome; being polite, she continued the conversation quietly. Deep inside, she was really shocked because boys had always found her weird because she was so silent all the time, and they had never talked to her. She was freaking out; he looked kind of hot. Haru and Kyoko soon silently left the conversation, hoping that Chrome would forget about Mukuro and fall in love with him. During the time they continued to talk, she noticed that many girls she didn't know were glaring at her. Well, she wasn't the one that started the conversation, so they couldn't be mad at her. After they finished eating some food served at the dance, he told her to follow him to a different room because he was going to show her something. Chrome didn't want to, but she was too shy to speak up to him. They were heading out the gym and through the hallways, and she started getting nervous. He sensed that and told her to calm down because he would not hurt her. She felt stupid for believing him.

Suddenly, someone hurled her into one of the classrooms and closed the door before she could react. She started to get scared and twisted the doorknob hoping to get free, but the only thing that she could hear was some other boys laughing and that boy flirting with her saying how gullible and stupid she was. She didn't have a phone, she was too far away from the gym for anyone to hear her, and she didn't know if Mukuro ever wanted to see her again after abandoning her. She could be trapped in there forever!

She sat down in a corner of the classroom and started crying. She cried for half an hour and then realized that the crying would never get her out of there, so she went to one of the windows in the room. She was on the first floor. Thank God! She opened it up and climbed out, being careful not to get hurt.

* * *

><p>Noticing that the young girl was missing, Tsuna and the others told Hibari, and they went searching for her. They then spotted the boy Chrome was with, who was also with some other boys. "That's him," Kyoko told them.<p>

"Hey you! Where's the girl?" Gokudera yelled out loud to the boys.

"What girl?" the boy answered, trying to hold in the laughs.

Hibari slammed the boy into the wall. "We're not going to ask you again," Hibari told him, taking out one of his tonfas. The boy pointed to the room in which he had locked the poor girl. They opened the door. One of the windows was opened, and she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Chrome was still sad because of the prank that guy pulled on her. She started crying again. On top of that, she didn't know where the hell she was. It started raining on her. She continued walking and crying. So many thoughts went through her head. Why did she accept Mukuro's gift to keep her alive? Would everyone be happier if she died that day? Would it be better if she was never born to begin with? Her thoughts disappeared when she heard someone behind her shuffling their feet. She took a quick glance but only saw a shadow. She started quickening her pace and heard that the shuffling increased too. She started running and heard them running too. She was so terrified. First she was abandoned by Mukuro, she felt out of place in school, she got pranked by a bunch of jerks, and now a strange person was following her and she didn't have anything to defend herself, how could this night get any worse?<p>

She was suddenly on the ground. The heeled boots that went with the outfit didn't help at all! She was on the ground, wearing a really short dress; it was raining; and there was some crazy person, possibly a thug, chasing her; and she had no idea where she was. What a perfect night! When the person caught up with her she realized that they had a KNIFE in their hand. She was terrified and decided to close her eyes and wait for the worst. She waited but nothing happened. A hand then touched her gently on the shoulder, and she jumped in fright and closed her eyes tighter. "Nagi." A familiar voice called to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Mukuro, the person who abandoned her. Why was he here? "My dear Nagi, what happened to you?" he asked worried.

The whole night just hit her. Everything that happened; the prank, the loneliness, the fright, and the fact that if it was an actually thug chasing after her she could have been kidnapped, robbed, or even worse, raped or killed. She started crying for the third time that night. Immediately Mukuro stopped worrying about what happened and started telling her that everything was alright and that she was safe now. He also started stroking her wet hair and wiping the tears, which were mixed with the rain, from her face. When she finally stopped crying she asked him why he came back and how he found her. "Remember, my dear, we're connected. I now when you're in pain or upset. When I figured out you were crying I came out to find you and saw him chasing after you." Mukuro then pointed to a dead body lying on the ground. She actually was being chased by a thug. "And I didn't want him to touch my Nagi or harm her in anyway." He told her cupping her face with his hand.

She was really happy that, even though she was 'abandoned' by him, he took all this time to look for her. She didn't know why he did this for her; maybe he did care about her. Even though she'd known him for a couple of years now, she couldn't understand why he worried about her so much all the time, she was just another person to him, right? "Mukuro," she quietly spoke. Mukuro looked at the young girl. "Why do you care about me so much if you abandoned me a few weeks ago?" she asked feeling really shy and still upset about the earlier events. Mukuro laughed at her silently while he blushed a little. "My dear little Chrome, did you really think I would abandon you without a reason?"

Chrome nodded in response scared of his next response. "My Nagi, how dare you think such thoughts," he said to her in a voice that almost sounded like he was scolding her.

He blushed a little more brightly and took a deep breath. "You see, my Nagi, you mean more to me than my own life. I just didn't want you hurt," he told her.

She grew surprised and got really hot in the cold rain. Lightning then lit up the dark sky and really loud thunder followed after. Chrome jumped at the sound not expecting it.

"Come my dear, we need to get you home before you get sick," Mukuro told her standing up and offering his hand to her.

Chrome took it and he helped her up. Seeing Chrome in the small witch costume, he took of his jacket and put it around the small girl. She pulled the jacket closed barely noticing how cold she was until now. When they arrived at her little apartment she's been living at ever since she was kicked out of Kokuyo Land and went inside, Chrome was still processing everything that happened and what he told her. Mukuro interrupted her thoughts by asking her if she was okay. She replied by losing her self-control and kissing him. She felt a lot of butterflies in her stomach, and when her lips touched his, she could have sworn she felt a spark. It was her first kiss and the closest contact she'd ever had with a boy, and she really didn't know what to do. Mukuro noticed this so he cupped her face in his hands and led the kiss, and she shyly put her arms around his neck and followed him in the kiss.

Mukuro broke the kiss, ending the best amazing experience in Chrome's life so far. "Chrome?" She looked up at Mukuro's different colored eyes. They were strange to some people, but she never cared. She always thought they were wonderful and unique. "Will you be mine forever, my dear Nagi?" he asked her.

"Yes Mukuro-sama. I will," Chrome replied to him, blushing very badly.

Mukuro brought her into a hug. They were both still wet from the rain, but neither of them cared. Chrome knew that Mukuro was going to chew Tsuna and his friends out for allowing her to be in the position she was earlier. Thinking about that soon brought back the memories from earlier, but before she could get upset about them, they just seemed to melt away in Mukuro's arms.


End file.
